iwufandomcom-20200213-history
Nordic Republic of Styrkuria
Styrkuria, (Styrkurian: Stérkuríé) (Icelandic: Styrkuríu) officially the Nordic Republic of Styrkuria ''(Styrkurian: Norduslédveldid âf Stérkuríé) (Icelandic: Norðurlýðveldið Styrkuríu) is a nation in Northern Europe, located in the northern part of the Icelandic Island, bordering with the Nordic Republic of Iceland at the south. It existed from August 6, 1830 up until October 12, 1926, and regained independence in February 8, 1987. Styrkuria was originally founded as a Division State by the Swedish Grand Kingdom after conquering the northern part of Iceland.. It remained unrecognized until it became independent from the Soviet Union in 1987. William Rivera Espanto, the current president of Styrkuria, is known to be the first foreign person elected president of a country, and the second youngest person in world history to become leader, after Klaus Schmidt. Its capital and largest city is Akureyri ''(Styrkurian: Akurkída). Etymology The name "Styrkuria" roughly comes from the portmanteau of two words: "styrkur", an Icelandic word meaning "strength" representing the country's colonial success, and "maria", a Latin word meaning "on the seas", symbolizing the country's geography. The Atlantic Ocean surrounds Styrkuria's coastline. History Foundation The Nation that makes up most of modern-day Styrkuria was originally part of Scandinavia, and after Scandinavia was dissolved in 1592, the nation of Iceland was founded as a kingdom by Kristinn I. He ruled Iceland as a Powerful Conqueror, and he invaded The Faroe Islands in 1624 and was considered a threat to the rest of Europe. He later died in 1629 at age 71. And so his son, Viktor I, became the new King of Iceland at age 48. He established a democracy in Iceland and gave the Faroese autonomy, this didn't last long however, as Viktor was assassinated by a British Criminal on August 15, 1640 at age 59. The Brit was executed soon after. After the King was assassinated, Viktor's son, Hugo II became the new King, being 25 years old. But he was seen as a bad King, for he stripped Faroese Autonomy and he tried invading The British Empire, as revenge for the death of his father. The invasion ended in Failure, and Iceland surrendered. Hugo later lived in Exile in Sweden until he died in 1694 at age 79, he was however de facto ruler of Iceland after the surrender of 1676. Hugo's son, Alfreð V became the new King of Iceland, he established the Parliament and gave the Faroese their Autonomy, he also created an Autonomous Region in Northern Iceland and named it North Iceland Region, he would rule the nation until his death in 1726. Alfreð's Daughter, Karólína became Queen of Iceland and started for fair elections for Parliament, turning Iceland into a Constitutional Monarchy, she ruled the country for a while, until she died of a stroke at age 68 in 1740. her son, Friðrik III became King, he ruled as a Fair leader, he decided to give The Faroese Islands to Norway as an Exchange for Friendship, this was not met without Opposition however, but he ignored the protestors. He died in 1786, he left a legacy that was forgotten by History. Gústaf IV became the new King, he ruled Iceland as a Benevolent Ruler, he declared himself as the Great King and Saviour of The Icelandic People. He was then overthrown in 1811 by his son, Adolf I, and later died in 1822. Adolf I ruled Iceland as a Tyrant and dissolved the Parliament and ordered the deaths of millions of people, in fact, his rule was so bad that Styrkuria declared independence in 1830. Adolf did not recognize Styrkuria as a nation, and he was then Overthrown by Icelandic Revolutionists in 1834 with the help of the Swedish Grand Kingdom. Adolf died in 1841 at age 61. The First Styrkurian Republic Iceland remained as a kingdom, while Styrkuria stayed as it's own country. Örn Gunnarsson was appointed as President of Styrkuria in 1830, and he led the nation as a Great Leader and he befriended anyone who was willing to run for Parliament. He was shockingly shot in 1843 at age 56 by Akureyrian Spies, they were deported by The Government afterwards. Gunnar Trausti became the new President after Gunnarsson died. Trausti, who was a Conservative, made some Economic Reforms and Secularized Styrkuria, he was however criticised for being too Conservative. When the Stockholm Blood Bath War began in 1854, Trausti wanted Styrkuria to stay Neutral, but The Italian Formosa launched an Invasion and killed thousands of Styrkurians, Trausti then entered the war and with the help of the SGK, The Italian Formosa surrendered in 1866. Trausti died in Office 20 years later after The War. Björn Gylfason became the new President after Trausti's death. Gylfason wanted to modernize Styrkuria with Industrialism, he started bringing back the parliament after it had been removed for 75 years by Adolf I. He also defeated the Republic of Akureyri in 1896 after signing the Styrkurian Land Claim Expansion Treaty to annex the ROA. Shortly after its expansion, the former capital, Siglufjörður, was moved to Akureyri, the capital city of the annexed ROA. Gylfason later realized that Iceland, Norway, and Denmark were under British Rule since 1902, Finland remained de facto independent, but with de jure part of Britain. By 1914, the first world war had begun, and Sweden had joined the Central Powers, he kept Styrkuria neutral and instead focused on developing Styrkuria to a new age. In 1926, 8 years after WW1 ended, Gylfason was overthrown by Vladimir Durzhovskiy and so SovScan was born. Gylfason died in 1928 at age 88, and Styrkuria became an SSR of SovScan. Soviet Era Main Article: Starvation of Men Shortly after Styrkuria became a Soviet Socialist Republic, Vladimir Durzhovskiy committed the Starvation of Men, and over 18,000,000 people died as the death rate grew quicker. Durzhovskiy announced on 1934 that SovScan would officially stay as a Consitiuent Union in the Soviet Union. 2 years later while Durzhovskiy was going to a Meeting in Yugoslavia, he was assasinated by Igor Milovanovich, Styrkurians thought this would be the end of Tyranny, yet they were proven wrong. WW2 in 1939, the second world war had begun, and The Soviet Union had de facto been neutral, until 1942 when Stockholm was bombed by Nazi Germany, Germany had also Occupied Styrkuria 2 years prior and installed Kristofer Vigfússon as Puppet Leader, and he was very pro-nazi, his reign was short-lived as in 1944, Germany became unstable, and Styrkuria was seceded back to the Soviet Union afterwards. "World's Worst Reconstruction" As 1955 came, Ivan Zhanova was elected as President of SovScan, and he made the genocide in Styrkurian SSR much worse, 192,000,000 people starved to Death, many of whom were Children. Zhanova spent much of time in a lavish lifestyle and ignored the protests. As SovScan was getting the lowest life-expectancy rates in Europe. Independence and Reconstruction When Zhanova died in 1987, The Soviet Union began collapsing, The Styrkurian SSR became the first to Secede in 1987, and the newly-elected President Eyjólfur Páll Jónsson took over in charge of Styrkuria, he announced that other countries would start exporting food and seeds for agriculture to Styrkuria, and by July 15th, 1994, the Genocide was over. Eyjólfur Páll Jónsson would continue fixing Styrkuria after being under Soviet Control for 60 years, he started re-eastblish the parliament and wrote a new Constitioun in 1997. Eyjólfur started bringing back Styrkurian Culture as time went on, and switched the Cyrillic alphabet to the Latin alphabet, he also removed Russian Surnames from the country, as to Westernize Styrkuria. The New Generation Styrkurian Republic By 2018, Jónsson announced he would leave office, and the election was held after. William Espanto then became the new president of Styrkuria, marking himself as the second youngest leader in modern world history, and the first foreign person to become a leader. Espanto had changed the structure and personality of Styrkuria, such as removing the Styrkurian Autocracy Law that was set up by the Soviet Union, and improving the country for high economic advancement. Category:Historical Nations Category:Nations